


Christmas Eve in the Bunker

by Letbuckyeathisgoddamnplums



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Dean has no chill, Baking, Cas has the fire extinguisher, Christmas, Christmas Sweaters, Fluff, Gen, General Chaos, Humor, Jack is being a cutie as per usual, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letbuckyeathisgoddamnplums/pseuds/Letbuckyeathisgoddamnplums
Summary: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this little fic about the Christmas chaos in the bunker! If you find any typos please tell me so I can correct them, I don't have a beta and English isn't my first language.





	Christmas Eve in the Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this little fic about the Christmas chaos in the bunker! If you find any typos please tell me so I can correct them, I don't have a beta and English isn't my first language.

“Jesus fuck, Gabe what time is it?”  
“It’s cookie time!”  
“Shut the fuck up it’s 4:37am on Christmas Eve you asshole!”  
“Nah it’s cookie time, imma be in the kitchen with Jack.”  
“Ohnoohno that sounds like a bad idea”

It did turn out to be a bad idea indeed. And it only took ten minutes.

„Sam… Sam?!“  
Sam rolled his eyes, already very done with Christmas.  
“Yea what’s it now Gabe?” he shouted back, groggily getting up.  
“It seems like there is some kind of problem with the cookies, can you please come look? Quickly?”

With a sigh, the hunter went to the kitchen, only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw that there really was a problem with the cookies. To be precise, they were on fire. So was part of the kitchen. And Jacks hair. How on earth was the kitchen counter burning when there was nothing on it since all the baking ingredients were evenly spread on the floor? It was a spectacular sight to behold. 

In his defense, Gabriel had never been a good baker and Jack had zero baking experience, but that took the cake. After minimal time of freezing in shock, Sam started running toward the bed rooms, frantically calling for Cas.

While he was struggling to stay awake while simultaneously trying to catch his breath and shake off the confusion as to how on earth Gabriel had even managed to do that, he jumped when suddenly a hand was on his shoulder. He would really die from a heart attack one of these days.  
“Hey Sammy, have you seen Gabe? I need to talk to him about something important”, Dean said.  
“Uh yeah, just follow the smoke.” Dean grinned and went his merry way to the kitchen, for some reason not the slightest bit worried about the fire.  
This was turning into a real mayhem. Sam hoped the would all survive Christmas Eve.

Finally, there was Cas, giving the mistletoe over the library entrance a very confused look.  
If it weren’t for the bunker currently burning down, Sam would have wondered why everyone was awake at this ungodly hour.  
“Oh thank frigg Cas there you are quick tell me where you put the fire extinguisher, Gabe and Jack set the kitchen on fire!”  
Without a moment of hesitation, Cas produced the fire extinguisher out of his sleeve and flew off to the kitchen to save the bunker from burning down while Sam was still wondering about how Cas could store an entire fire extinguisher up his sleeve, nowadays incomparably more practical and more used than the angel blade.

When Sam arrived in the kitchen, Cas had already gotten the situation under control and was surrounded by Gabe, Jack and Dean. Dean and Gabriel exchanged looks and on a nod from Dean both picked up Cas, trying to drag him out of the kitchen.  
“Dean… I do not understand! What are you doing?” Cas was confused as ever, struggling and to be honest, kind of terrified. He had good reason to be, the Chaos Duo, also known as Team Big Bro or TBB, was a force to be feared and reckoned.  
“Nothing Cassie, we just need a tree topper, and you’re such a cute little angel that we just couldn’t resist!” Gabriel teased.  
Sam was too busy laughing and Jack, who Gabriel had let in on the plan, was filming everything, so there was no help available for poor Castiel.

An hour later, they were all sitting on the couch, watching the Muppets Christmas Carol and slurping eggnog, except for Jack who was very happy to eat all the cookies. The store-bought ones, that is. When Gabriel had learned that none of the others had ever seen “the second-best movie of all time after Shrek”, he had insisted they spend their Christmas Eve’s morning watching it. Cas and Jack were enthralled, Dean was amused, and Sam was busy mentally comparing every single scene to the novel, which annoyed Gabriel to no ends because “This epic cinematic masterpiece” was “A standalone work not to be compared to others so shut up and drink your eggnog.”  
Even Sam had to admit that so far, this was the best Christmas they had ever had.

“But why do we have to do this it’s so much work come on just let me snap it up!”  
“No Gabe we are going to do it like this, if I catch you using your mojo on this you’re not getting any Christmas presents this year.”  
“You are a cruel man, Sam Winchester.”  
Gabriel huffed as he set on decorating the Christmas tree. Much to Sam’s surprise, unless he tried to put his little brother on top of the tree, Gabriel had excellent taste when it came to Christmas decorations, the problem was that a certain Archangel was very short and too proud to use a step ladder, resulting in him losing balance and spectacularly crashing to the ground. With the tree.  
Sam tried to keep his laughter down and failed at it, also spectacularly.

“Well thank Chuck I got this on video, Dean’s going to love this! You’re free to go and entertain Jack by the way, I need to get the decorations done and you’re pretty much the exact opposite of help. So bye! And stay away from the oven!”  
“Okayokay I know what we’re gonna do, we’re gonna see what we can do about the missing tree topper and get ugly sweaters and get terribly drunk at the Christmas market!”  
“If you get Jack drunk I will end you.”  
“Got it. No fire, no alcohol, no fun.”

After Gabriel had left, Sam shot the mistletoe over the entrance a dirty look.  
“You stupid bitch better work, all that UST around here is making my hair fall out and we both know I can’t have that.”  
“And who’re you talking to?”, Dean asked, strolling into the library. He was wearing and obnoxiously horrible Christmas sweater that made Sam want to gauge his eyes out.  
“Uhh no one, just thinking out loud.”

“Waddup losers we’re back!” Gabe and Jack called out as they stumbled into the bunker, luckily and much to Sam’s surprise both still in one piece.  
“We’re all in the living room, dinner is almost ready.” Dean answered from the kitchen.  
When they were settled around the table, eating dinner, Sam asked  
“So, what have you two been up to?”

Gabriel and Jack exchanged looks, before Jack spoke up.  
“First we got Christmas Sweaters for everyone because uncle Gabe said that Dean’s is just much too ugly to be legal.”  
“How dare you insult my beautiful sweater like this?!”  
“Dean, it gives everyone eye cancer.” Cas replied dryly, resulting in incredulous looks from Dean and giggling and snickering from the others.  
“Anyways… then we got Sammy a present and yes, we do realize it’s a bit early to exchange gifts, but it was an impulsive decision and it can’t really wait any longer” Gabriel continued the report of their afternoon.  
Dean was more than scared about what would follow, and knowing Gabe he was aware how justified his worry was, but he didn’t say anything when he saw Sam’s face lighting up.  
Gabriel left the room, only to return a few minutes later carrying a huge box that was… moving?! Uhoh.

After he had placed the box in front of Sam and taken away the gun Dean had pointed at it, he pressed a quick kiss to Sam’s cheek and stood beside him. Sam opened it and gasped, before picking up the little golden retriever puppy.  
He looked happier than he had in years, and that even stopped Dean from cursing under his breath about having the entire bunker smelling like dog from now on.  
“Thank you, Gabe and Jack, that’s the best Christmas gift ever!!”  
“Come on, it can’t be better than the skin mags I used to get you.”  
The puppy turned its head in Dean’s direction, froze when it saw the ugly sweater, and then bolted from the room as fast as possible.

The following minutes were spent by all five of them frantically searching for it. Dean and Cas spotted it sitting in the library entrance at the same time, and coming from different directions, spectacularly crashed into each other. Gabe and Sam arrived just in time to see it and high fived each other.  
“Wellll looks like someone got caught under the mistletoe! We didn’t have time to train her to do that, but I’m glad she caught up so quickly. Good job sweetie! See you guy after you kissed it out!” Gabe said while Sam picked up his puppy.  
Then they left, giggling about the terrified look on Dean’s and the usual confused look on Cas’s face.

“You know what, Gabe,” Sam said as they were outside with their puppy, his arm put around the archangel’s back, “I think this might be the best Christmas ever.”


End file.
